And Then There Was Silence
by Watashinomori
Summary: E então... fezse o silêncio. :SlashYaoi::PWP::SiRem:


**And Then There Was Silence**

**Summary: **E então... fez-se o silêncio. :SlashYaoi::PWP::SiRem:

**Aviso: **Fic SLASH/YAOI/MANxMAN etc... PWP... pra quem num sabe, PWP não tem história, então nem espere por coisa longa ou complexa...

**Shipper: **Sirius Black e Remus Lupin

**N/A: **PWP! Halleluja!! Meio Dark... mas ainda assim... _**PWP!!!!!**_

**N/B:** Nuss, que coisa má...

-----

Então houve silêncio. Por um minuto ou mais.

-Si... rius...

Ele não ousou olhar para mim, tão corado como nunca antes eu havia visto. Não éramos mais garotos com o futuro pela frente, não éramos tão maduros quanto nossa idade mandava, mas eu entendia o que se passava em seu coração, tanto quanto sei que ele entendia o que se passava no meu.

Então ergueu os olhos decididos, abriu a boca para tecer algum comentário sobre o beijo que acabamos de compartilhar, mas ficou calado e, em vez de falar, se adiantou para um outro beijo não tão puro e inocente quanto o primeiro. Não era como se fosse o nosso primeiro beijo, mas podia se dizer que fora o nosso primeiro beijo consciente. Não me incomodava sua falta de palavras, elas seriam inúteis, de qualquer forma.

Envolvi seu pescoço com minhas mãos puxando-o para perto, acariciando seu longo cabelo. Era mais macio do que a bagunça deixava perceber. Sentia meus olhos lacrimejarem, mas só ignorei. Sentia-me completo naquele momento, sentia que tinha encontrado a parte de mim que faltava. Sussurrei seu nome mais uma vez, próximo de seu ouvido agora. Ele gemeu suavemente seu corpo estremecendo sob minhas mãos.

Ele me empurrou até eu deitar na cama, me acariciando completamente. Sentia suas mãos por todo meu corpo, subindo e descendo, ou em movimentos circulares. Às vezes apertando com força. Parecia que eu ia derreter a cada toque.

Uma mão atrevida entrou por minha camisa passando por meu ventre me guiando para a loucura quente. Era como se eu explodisse toda vez que sua passava por meu corpo. Não continha gemidos roucos de escaparem de minha garganta.

-Para quê esperar? – ele perguntou.

Não havia resposta. Deixei que ele arrancasse minha calça e abrisse minha blusa, por algum motivo ele a deixou onde estava. Eu estava nu diante dele e naquele instante vergonha ou acanhamento não passavam por minha mente. Levantei-me para arrancar suas roupas também. Ele riu diante do meu desespero com suas calças de muggle complicadas, colocando suas mãos sobre as minhas me ajudou a tirá-las. Novamente eu estava derretendo.

Sentia diversos calores: ternura, excitação, ânsia, amor. Embora a excitação no momento nublasse toda minha mente. Eu me sentia quente perto dele, confortável e calmo. Queria ficar ali para sempre.

Ele parou de me admirar e tocou meu rosto suavemente. Deitou-me novamente e retomou o beijo.

-Não há pressa – sussurrei.

Ele riu mais uma vez.

Seu corpo era lindo e para mim não importavam as opiniões alheias, ele era. Eu queria poder tocá-lo o tempo todo. Seu rosto, peito, quadril, pernas. Queria minhas mãos em toda parte. Assim como eu sentia as suas em toda parte de meu corpo.

Senti sua mão passeando pela parte interna da minha coxa, me atiçando mais do que eu já estava. Ela subiu vagarosa até minha virilha, me tocando onde mais eu precisava. Gemi ruidosamente, o que me rendeu um aperto. Aquilo me levava ao delírio.

-Mais.

Ele apartou o beijo e trouxe a outra até minha boca, colocou dois dedos dentro dela e eu comecei a lambê-los e sugá-los. Seus lábios estavam agora enterrados em meu pescoço, sua mão direita fazia um torturante movimento de vai-vem e os dedos enterrados em minha boca não me deixavam pensar. Ele tirou os dedos com um estranho ruído de sucção e os guiou para dentro, primeiro um, depois o outro. Não posso dizer que essa parte foi extremamente agradável. Doeu e incomodou bastante. Eu estremeci e me contorci.

-Vai passar, amor – e ele nunca havia mentido para mim.

Logo eu estava quente novamente, excitação fervendo todo meu corpo. Ele sugava meu peito, entretido em meus mamilos, enquanto me masturbava suavemente. Eu tentava empurrar sua cabeça para baixo. Mas ele voltou para cima, me beijando.

Seus dedos saíram de mim e sua mão largou minha ereção. Ele agarrou uma de minhas pernas e colocou sobre seu ombro. Então ajeitou-se meio curvado sobre mim e começou a me penetrar. Indo fundo de uma única vez. A dor foi intensa. Senti que ia me partir ao meio, comecei a tremer e a suar. Ele acariciou meu rosto tentando me acalmar.

-Me perdoa, amor, me perdoa – ele implorava, eu queria dizer que não tinha o que perdoar, que eu queria, mas não conseguia parar de gemer. – Não posso parar agora.

-Não... ah... pare – ordenei.

Então começou o movimento de vai-vem. Ele levou uma das mãos de volta para o meu pênis, mas eu nem a sentia. Eu sentia algo extremamente desconfortável e doloroso dentro de mim. No entanto, aos poucos, a dor foi cedendo ao calor intenso. Eu suava tanto que meus cabelos grudavam na testa. Meus gemidos eram mais constantes e lânguidos. Meu corpo não mais retesava ante seus movimentos.

Agora eu acompanhava.

Movimentava meus quadris em ondas. Enlacei-o pela cintura com as pernas, tentando trazer mais para perto. Queria me fundir a ele, ser um. Apenas um. Ele jogou-se para trás na cama sentando, me puxando para seu colo. O corpo erguido me abraçando com a mão livre, enquanto a outra continuava me estimulando. Então eu fazia os movimentos. Subir e descer com os quadris. Sendo sensual quando eu nem sabia que podia.

-Lindo – ele gemeu em meu ouvido.

Aquilo me empolgou, aumentei o ritmo, ele começou a ficar incoerente aumentando o ritmo da fricção. Estávamos sendo guiados para um fim. O calor cada vez maior, mais insuportável. Então tudo explodiu, primeiro eu, me derramando em sua mão, depois ele, dentro de mim. Estávamos cansados e ofegantes.

Saí de cima dele e deitei na cama, ele deitou ao meu lado. Tínhamos que tomar banho, mas o cansaço vencia.

-Estarei aqui para sempre – ele murmurou antes que eu dormisse. Sorri para ele.

Quando acordei não o achei ao meu lado.

Tenho que continuar procurando por Sirius Black, todo dia, para perdê-lo na manhã seguinte, esse é o meu purgatório.


End file.
